


Egg Hunt

by Mx_Axolotl



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: #babybullfest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter Family Treasure Hunt, Hipsters, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Axolotl/pseuds/Mx_Axolotl
Summary: Inspired by @CamilleCailloux and @peonyrawr's ridiculously adorable Basic Chicken Hipster Family AU, as well as Starkaryen's little fic about how these two first met, for the #BabyBullFest.Elias and Adam take Amour to a friend's farm for an Easter Egg Treasure hunt. Guardian chickens, kigurumis, and sweetness ensues.





	Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten).



“Come on, one little picture and then you can chase Cocette…”

“Yes, one picture. It will take three seconds.”

A wide, almost completely toothy smile and a loud, drawn out “cheese!” was Adam’s answer not a moment later. He chuckled as the revived 1939 Argus C3 camera snapped off a few shots then lowered it to take in the image in front of him for himself and not through a lens. Their child was the epitome of adorable. Curls like his but with the softness of Elias' own, the color a rich nutty brown in the winter and a softer, sun kissed tone in the summer. With Amour's large eyes, which were seemingly in a constant state of puppy roundness, and his easy, toothy smiles, he was worthy of any ad the holiday tended to solicit to families in various stores – cuter than most of the ones they’d seen, if you asked Adam's honest opinion.

The three year-old hopped and clucked, the fluff from the wings of his kigurumi fluttered and the red comb of fabric on his head flopped this way and that as he took off after his guardian chicken; task done and payment redeemed.

“Thank you!” Adam called after the boy, grinning and then putting the camera back up to his eye as he pivoted towards his husband. “Now you, big guy.”

Elias’ grin mirrored the slimmer man’s as he struck a pose that was very Easter Rabbit considering his choice of kigurumi – knees bent, butt out and arms close to his chest as a basket dangled from his grip. To top it off, he scrunched his nose, attempting to wriggle it but achieved more of a lopsided pre-sneeze expression. Adam’s laughter rang out and Elias’ face softened into fondness.

“Papaaaaaaaa! Eggs!” Amour sprinted back into the vicinity, crouched low and barreling into the taller of his parents. An ‘oof’ followed and Elias swung down to scoop him up before he could fall back onto his rear, clearly without enough mass to tackle his father as he’d intended. Cocette gave an indignant noise and pecked at the Easter Rabbit’s foot as if being far too sturdy for her liking was an offense. “Eggs, eggs, eggs!”

“Okay. Yes! Eggs. We must find the egg treasures!” He set the boy down and barely had to hold out his hand before a smaller one latched onto three of his fingers.  
Adam snapped a couple more shots on his camera before he let it hang off his shoulder by the strap and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Framed just right, no editing needed, no filter, the picture went up on his instagram page. Replacing his phone, he adjusted the rabbit eared headband holding back the free strands of his long hair and followed after his family.

They roamed the little knoll on their friend’s property; hunting down chocolate eggs and biodegradable, paper-mâché ones that could be cracked open to reveal small prizes. Several times Elias had to chase Cocette down as she stole the toy from inside the egg, much to Adam and Amour’s delight. Several times more they paused, as either Amour or Elias would bestow picked flowers into Adam’s messy bun and declare him the prettiest daddy on the planet.

After an hour and a half, the adults found a spot beneath a large oak tree that afforded them a vantage of anywhere Amour could roam, though Cocette – ever the faithful guardian of her human charge – managed to keep him herded within their sights. Elias had pushed down the hood of his larger kigurumi and was peeling the wrappers from some of the candy Amour had shared with them to snack on as Adam continued to snap pictures.

“He’s growing up so fast. Remember last year you had to carry him to all the treasure spots?” The journalist’s eyes crinkled at the memory. “Your shoulders were sore for days.”

“They were sore because you made me clean the garage the day before and then had me fix the air conditioning. Do not blame it on our son. That is deflecting.” Elias sniffed, watching as Amour found more eggs but looked troubled by the fact that his little basket was already full.

“Ah, of course. Good thing that massage I gave you, and the very vigorous sex that resulted, made up for my inconsiderate, bossy behavior.” Adam suppressed the chuckle but not the sly smile as his husband’s cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink and his lips twitched.

“Yes. It was a fair apology for the offense.” Elias nodded and Adam leaned over to press a few kisses under his jaw. A strong arm curled around his waist and pulled him up against his soft side. Smiling, the couple turned back to their son who seemed to figure out a solution to his full basket dilemma: pockets. Although, as he would bend over to collect his treasures into those pockets, what stash he’d accumulated already tumbled out. It created an adorably vaudeville act of Amour picking up new eggs only to discover the old ones that had dropped out, be perplexed at their sudden appearance, then retrieve them and set off the recurring cycle of events.

“He looks like an actual chicken now, laying eggs and everything.” The darker haired spouse chuckled, retrieving his phone to get some of the situation recorded. “Think we should help?”

“He will figure it out. He’s much smarter than other three year-olds.” With a smile on his face, Elias’ eyes shone with pride for his son. Never before had he believed that he could keep feeling more love for the two most important people in his life, yet there he was, discovering daily that he could.

Adam hummed, looking up at the brightness in his husband’s eyes and feeling his own begin to prickle with looming wetness. His adoration and happiness for his family constantly left him in awe, something he figured would have died out as quickly as it came if it was to follow the trend everything else in his life did. From the fateful day he nearly ran Elias over with his bicycle to the day they’d said their vows and beyond to welcoming their child into the world, the course of what he’d come to expect had taken a drastic and pleasant turn. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it but everyday he wanted to live up to Elias and Amour’s hopes and be worthy of having their love in his life. If moments like these were any indication, he liked to believe he was doing just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, my first post on my account! A big thank you to @camillecallioux and @peonyrawr for letting me use their tweeted HC's about this AU as inspiration as well as their encouragement to see what it amounted to. As well as to Starkaryen for letting me mention her meet cute in this AU verse. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
